


Trans in the USNWT

by lesbianschist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, LGBTQ Themes, National Women's Soccer League, Self-Acceptance, Trans Female Character, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianschist/pseuds/lesbianschist
Summary: Max Jakson is a trans girl joining the USWNT, follow her journey.( before the 2019 World Cup)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transgender: Morgan Brian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530189) by Infinitefanfic. 

Max Cooke Jakson was a American, white girl....... she played soccer......Forward.....leading scorer to this day at both her schools.......she had a secret that hardly anyone knew.

She was transgender.

She transformed at age 9. At 7 she wanted to start wearing girl clothes and her parents allowed it. At 8 she asked about being a girl. They took her to the doctor and she started her transition. 

She wasn't fully a girl. No, she still had a penis, kinda flat chested, unusually masculine. Her brothers were overly protective, snapping at almost anyone who asked questions or were rude. Her sister, Maya, was nice. Treated Max like a girl, helped her along. She got though school fine, the soccer coaches were great. Passing Max along, explaining the trans thing, recommending places. 

But soon people started noticing the crafty Frlordia girl. And soon she was offered a spot on the National team. Of course she accepted. 

But how would they react to her being trans?


	2. 2

Kelley walked into camp and walked over to Tobin and some of her other teammates. She noticed something different, she asked Tobin. " New player, from Orlando." Tobin responded. Kelley smiled " Cool!" They were all excited.   
Jill Ellis came in, " Ladies welcome to camp and I want to introduce you to a new player, Max Jakson a Forward from Orlando Florida." The new kid walked in and smiled saying, " Hi i'm Max."   
" Odd name." Tobin mumbles. " Her names weird? Your named TOBIN for gods sake." Allie Long whispers back. Tobin shrugs.  
Kelley takes a better look at the newcomer. She's young, maybe 19. Short blonde hair, tan, dark blue eyes, tattoos spot her muscular arms. She shakes the other girls hands, and they all introduce themselves.  
She's new, but she was probably going to be good for the team. 

But there was something off about the new kid, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, all chapters probably will be!


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Max a little in this chapter.  
Morbi is soccer in latin.

The girls all sat on or around the bench, waiting for Jill so they could practice. Sam took it upon herself to get to know the newcomer. She steps over the other girls to her. " Hey giraffe." The newcomer says with a smile. Sam smiles. " Samantha Mewis, but everyone calls me Sam."   
" Max Jakson, nice to meet you Sam."   
Sam sits down and watches Max. " What does the dog mean?" She finally asks. Max glances at the tattoo on her arm. " That's Jax, family dog. But mostly mine." Sam nods.  
" Tell me about yourself? I wanna get to know you." Max shrugs.  
" Well, I'm nineteen, I have three brothers, Perci, Kyle and Tyler. A sister, Maya. Two dogs, Jax and Morbi, I like to surf, can inhale food like that, and once fell out of a tree when I tried to get a cat."  
Sam laughs at the last part.   
" Well you're different." Max smiles. " Good."


	4. Author Note

Thank you guys for the comments & Kudos!

Anon+3, Trying my best to get everything correct!

gaylady: IF you don't like it, don't read it. 

Any negative or mean comments will be deleted, FYI.


	5. Chapter 5

I need help, what should happen in the next chapter? Should they practice, should Max and sam talk more, Max and other players, Jill?, a game, one of Max's siblings make a appearance?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i get stuff wrong, this is my first fanfic and help is highly welcome.  
I said crafty Californian, I meant Floridian ( is that a thing XD)


End file.
